1. Field
This disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube (“CNT”) n-doping material, to methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNTs may be used to manufacture a variety of electronic devices including p-n junction diodes, field-effect transistors, light-emitting devices, complementary metal oxide semiconductors (“CMOS”) as well as CNT composites, solar cells, or the like. In order to use CNTs for the purpose, techniques of controlling n-doping and p-doping state may be used.
CNTs are usually in the p-doped state after being prepared because electron depletion occurs due to the use of an acid for the removal of the metal catalysts used in growing CNTs. Thus, oxidizing agents which can withdraw electrons from the CNTs may be used for controlling the p-doping state. Examples of oxidizing agents include hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, or metal salts examples of which are gold chloride, silver nitrate, or the like.
In order to n-dope CNTs, reducing agents, which can donate electrons to CNTs may be used. Examples of the reducing agents may include alkali metals including potassium, sodium, and the like, or reducing polymers including polyethyleneimide, amine-containing molecules including hydrazine, polyaniline, and the like.